


Шах и мат

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Вильгефорц не привык проигрывать.





	

_«Шах и мат»._

Спокойный телепатический сигнал хоть и был услышан, но воспринят оказался далеко не сразу. Вероятнее всего из-за своего смыслового содержания и невозможности поверить в реальность произошедшего.

Вильгефорц всегда считал себя мастером в этой игре и до сегодняшнего дня не проиграл ни одной партии. Ведь как же иначе – логик, стратег, тактик – сами шахматы были словно придуманы для него. Но сотни побед омрачило одно единственное поражение.

Художница спокойно сидела напротив, явно не до конца осознавая, что только что сделала – а стоило бы! – при первой же игре одержать победу над профессиональным шахматистом, у которого самомнение повыше горных хребтов. Это явно был удар ниже пояса.

Потрясенный столь невозможным исходом игры чародей просто смотрел на загнанного в западню черного короля, любой последующий ход которого был однозначно пресечен.

Его обыграла женщина, более того - собственная ассистентка. Это абсолютное поражение, просто неслыханный позор. Хотелось отрицать, не верить, в какой-то миг даже обвинить девушку в нечестной игре, но разве от его внимательного взгляда смог бы укрыться обман? Стоило признать, что Лидия выиграла честно.

А она и не радовалась даже, словно эта победа не значила для нее ровным счетом ничего – просто справили досуг за партией, ничего особенного. Но глаза чародейки смотрели на мэтра с искренним недоумением по поводу его столь длительного молчания, которое художница не осмеливалась поначалу прервать, однако давящую тишину так долго терпеть не смогла.

 _«Вы задумались о чем-то?»_ \- простота вопроса лишь в очередной раз убедила мужчину в том, что единственный, кто принял игру так близко к сердцу – это он. Прескверно, стоит сказать. Излишняя чувствительность и чувство оскорбленности были далеко не лучшими качествами, совершенно не свойственными прежде.

Но так просто смиряться со своим поражением Вильгефорц не пожелал.

\- У нас ведь есть время. Предлагаю сыграть еще партию.


End file.
